


Not a Door

by Upstarsfromreality



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upstarsfromreality/pseuds/Upstarsfromreality
Summary: Something needed to be said.
Kudos: 15





	Not a Door

"Sherlock, stick around a bit, and close the door," said Captain Gregson, after they had wrapped up their last case. "There's something I've gotta say to you."

Sherlock closed the door and sat back down. When the Captain didn't speak for a bit, he asked, "Something to say about what?"

"About what happened last fall, when the case against Rowan wrapped up," answered Gregson.

Sherlock looked embarrassed. "You don't have to say anything about what happened. I told you, I've forgiven you. I even told you a second time when you were conscious."

"For what I did to you and Joan, yeah," said Gregson, "but neither one of us has said anything yet about what I said to you that night."

"We don't need to talk about that. It didn't mean- " began Sherlock, but Gregson interrupted him.

"It did mean something and we do need to talk about. So listen for once. Years ago, when we first ran into the Moran case, before we even knew it was Moran, you tried to apologize to me for him having followed you here. Do you remember what I told you then?"

"You said 'He's the twist, not you,'" remembered Sherlock.

"Yeah,"said Gregson. "That was true all those years ago about Moran. It was true last year about Rowan. And it'll be true this year about whatever monsters we run into this time around. You're not a door Sherlock. Rowan didn't walk through you to kill Maddie. People like that don't need doors. They smash through people's walls to break in and destroy their lives. I'm sorry I ever told you any different."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Sherlock.

"Maybe because I've seen what happens when you blame yourself for things that are beyond your control. Maybe because I don't want to see it again," said Gregson. 

"You won't see it," promised Sherlock. "I'm done punishing myself through self-destruction."


End file.
